


pressure.

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom!Wilbur, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, How Do I Tag, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, No penetration, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Ram/Human Hybrid, Short, Smut, What Have I Done, au kinda, kinda? idk lol, not rlly wil just calls schlatt his "pup(py)" lol, sub!jschlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: so i noticed a surprising lack of jschlatt piss fics. what's up with that? oh well. someone has to do it.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105
Collections: Anonymous





	pressure.

it all started out as a joke. of fuckin' course it did. just playful banter between mates, nothing weird or otherwise non-platonic about it. all fun and games.

until it wasn't.

"so... you have a thing for pissing yourself?" wilbur looked quizzically at the ram, letting out a loud wheeze amidst his fit of laughter. the latter's face was a beet red as his arms crossed over his chest. schlatt had made a joke previously about it, and yet he'd gotten a little too defensive for it to be just that, wilbur thought. 

"no i don't, dipshit! of course i fucking don't!" schlatt retaliated, loosing all his cool as he frantically worked to convince the other of what he was saying. futile, really.

you see, wilbur had already known about this.

he doesn't remember exactly which friend told him, but it didn't really matter. funnily enough, wil didn't believe them at first, denying that someone like jschlatt would have something like a _piss kink._ but then he started paying more attention, observing. the little squirms and noticeably infrequent bathroom breaks, especially during longer calls. the way schlatt looked like he was about to burst one night, before muting himself and coming back sounding like he'd just had a quickie. so it was true. 

but now schlatt knew that wil knew, and he could tell exactly what the taller wanted from this.

he didn't seem to be that big of a fan at first, cheeks flushed at the idea of someone knowing something so embarrassing. not just that, but the feeling of someone seeing him like that, so _desperate,_ was anything but appealing had this been someone else.

but this was wilbur fucking soot. and to be honest? he'd secretly craved this for so long, nothing really mattered anymore. they talked about it and soon enough, they settled on an agreement. no strings attached, perfect.

wil glanced quickly at a pack of water bottles in the corner of the room, then back at schlatt.

oh, he got the idea alright.

before they knew it, plastic bottles and bottle caps began littering the floor. they knew exactly what would happen in the coming minutes. and honestly? neither could wait any longer for this.

_____________________________________

"fucking hell, wilbur! i can't- i can't hold it anymore!" schlatt whined pathetically after only an hour, hands sweaty and holding onto the bedsheets below him for dear life. he thrashed in his seat violently, the pressure in his abdomen only building as his hopes of the feeling passing went out the window. "oh my god- i have to go so bad oh fuck-"

wil chuckled at schlatt's babbling, only continuing to watch as the shorter man became more and more desperate for release. walking towards him now, wilbur grabbed schlatt's collar and pulled him close, staring him dead in the eyes. schlatt's widened, glossy and threatening to stain tears upon his now red face. the smaller man shook.

"promise me you'll be a good boy from now on, and maybe i'll let you. if you want it so bad," the taller suddenly moved to his ear, schlatt's breath catching in his throat. "i want to hear you beg me for it, mutt." wilbur whispered.

his smile was nothing short of sadistic as he moved back slowly, and watched schlatt intently. he stood there, hungrily. waiting. _wanting._

schlatt fucking sobbed. "wilbur please let me piss! i can't take it anymore i promise i'll be a good boy, i swear i will just please- oh my- fuck..." he looked up at the taller, whole body shaking and his bladder threatening to burst from inside of him. (or at least, it felt like it.) "i'll be such a good pup for you wil! please, just let me go sir..." he babbled, as the pressure only rose, and rose, and rose.

through his blurred vision, he saw as wilbur moved towards him again. he felt as the other bent down, this time cupping his face gently and kissing the hot tears on his cheeks. schlatt whimpering in desperation. he silently begged, hoping and praying, that what he'd expressed verbally was enough. he was pulled back so far he was sure he'd snap any minute now. fuck, it was all too much.

"that's a good puppy," wilbur finally spoke, and smiled. he released schlatt's face abruptly, but carefully. wil's warm breath against the ram's neck sent shivers down his spine. hot, hot, hot. "go ahead and go, let it all out." 

all schlatt felt was warmth. hot liquid pooled in his pants before eventually dripping down and soaking the bed sheets below him. his eyes rolled back and he moaned, back arching in pure ecstasy from his relief. why the hell did this almost feel as good as cumming? scratch that. right now, this felt so much better. he mumbled a low "ohh fuuucckkk..." before eventually dropping his head as he panted slowly, coming back to. "thank you sir... thank you..."

wilbur grunted, schlatt only now noticing how wilbur's hand had been stroking himself while watching the ram-hybrid make a mess of himself. fuck, it was hot. so fucking hot. "good boy, so perfect..." wil mumbled, before finally spilling his cum onto his own hand. schlatt smiled, dazed. his eyes were half lidded but slowly opened as everything set in. they collected their breaths, chests heaving softly and drumming heartbeats slowing to a largo. soon, they just looked at each other. half in disbelief of the fucking atrocity they'd just committed, half in slowly dissipating ecstasy.

wilbur smiled softly, loving the mess he made out of the other. though, neither of them could say they were a big fan of the mess on the bed. but they'd worry about that later, wil thought, as he lifted up his partner. he pressed him to his chest, and schlatt wrapped trembling arms around the taller's neck. "c'mon, let's get you cleaned up." wil headed off towards the bathroom.

schlatt only nodded, starting to feel uncomfortable at the squishy feeling in his pants. it didn't last too long though, as in less than a minute wilbur had already started stripping the shorter of his soaked clothing, hands shockingly gentle when compared to his actions previously. felt nice though, schlatt thought.

"thanks..." schlatt mumbled, climbing into the bath slowly, soaking himself in the hot, soothing water. things had finally start to set in, as he slowly came down from his high and he _truly_ realized what they'd just done. "hey uh... sorry if that was weird or some shit. if you didn't like it i-"

"no, i liked it. a lot actually." wilbur smiled reassuringly. "it was nice to see you like that." he said, beginning to take off his own clothing and tossing it into to the laundry basket atop schlatt's own. the other man blushed, both averting their eyes in mutual embarrassment. after a moment, the mood lightened as they both let out soft laughter.

"you fuckin' freak." schlatt joked, though he was glad the other didn't find him too weird. he was glad they could both enjoy it, even if it was something on the more nasty side of things, and not in a way either of them thought they'd enjoy. but nonetheless, here they were. "it was your idea, princess." wilbur teased lightheartedly, now fully nude as he bent down towards the tub and gripped the edge. "now, make some room for me."

"just shut up and get in here!" schlatt laughed, pulling the other man in and causing water to splash onto the floor below them. after a few moments, they finally settled down, as schlatt sat on wilbur's lap and leaned agaist the taller man. comfortable.

and with that, they finally relaxed. what a fuckin' day.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for reading this cursed thing. sorry about the shitty beginning, i wrote it ages ago when i was just getting into writing again and i'm too lazy to redo lol. if antis wanna leave any hate that's cool, i really don't care lol. if you're depraved like me and liked this that's also cool. <3 have a good one!


End file.
